Slytherin's Vengeance
by Obelisk of Light
Summary: Salazar Slytherin has decided to leave Hogwarts forever, for Godric Gryffindor has refused to comply with his demands. What will Salazar do to ensure the preservation of blood purity at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?


**Slytherin's Vengeance**

Summary: Salazar Slytherin has decided to leave Hogwarts forever, for Godric Gryffindor has refused to comply with his demands. What will Salazar do to ensure the preservation of blood purity at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Will it involve drastic measures, like the awakening of a dreaded monster? MNFF's Fall HWP Runner-up.

Rating: 1st-2nd years/K+

Warnings: Alternate Universe

Pairing: Salazar/Rowena

Many thanks to Jordan (greeneyes) for her swift editing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its trademarks. I am not associated with persons and organisations who own the rights to them. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story.

A/N: I have taken some liberty with the Basilisk hatching after some discussions with other fans about the issue. Due to this, a few parts of the story may not comply with canon and or mythology entirely. Therefore, I'm not very sure if the AU warning is completely necessary. Also, the capitalisations are from the UK editions of the books, and may not be the same in the US editions.

"Hogwarts must remain open to all witches and wizards, regardless of their ancestry, Salazar," said Godric in a raised voice.

"Muggle-borns are untrustworthy," replied Salazar.

Godric glared at Salazar with an angry glint in his brown eyes. Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were watching the argument in silence; worried about its outcome. The four founders were standing in a large hall at a castle known as Hogwarts, which was the only school in this region for witches and wizards.

Rowena, a tall witch with long, silken black hair, finally broke the silence. "I agree with Godric, Salazar. The blood of a witch or wizard does not affect his or her abilities in any way."

"Rowena," said Salazar, in a surprisingly soft voice, "as much as I admire your clever mind, I cannot agree. Heaven knows what the Muggle-borns might say to their parents about the rest of our kind. We cannot trust them, for if we continue to allow them within these walls, our future will be in danger." He locked his eyes with Rowena's enigmatic grey ones for a few moments.

"Salazar," said Godric sternly, "you are gravely mistaken. We cannot discriminate amongst our students in any fashion. I should have realised your motives earlier." He turned towards a stout, stately, pleasant-looking witch who was wearing yellow robes. "Helga, you have remained silent. What is your opinion on the matter?"

"I agree with what you and Rowena have said, Godric," said Helga calmly. "Salazar, there is no threat from Muggle-borns or their parents. In fact, Muggle parents have gradually accepted our existence."

"No, Helga," said Salazar firmly. His voice lacked the calm demeanour that was present when he had spoken to Rowena. "Muggles will never allow us to exist if the existence of our kind amongst them is confirmed. If you remember, it was I who suggested that the school be built far away from them."

"Salazar," said Godric scathingly, "I am afraid that was your only correct decision. I should have known it before: the way you select students into your house valuing their ancestry above all else –"

"Enough!" bellowed Salazar. "I do _not_ need your _suggestions,_ Gryffindor," he said forcefully. "I should have known your motives –"

"Motives, indeed!" said Godric sarcastically. "Salazar, your ideologies are plain as day to me now!"

Infuriated by this statement, Salazar's pale hands curled into fists. Noticing this, Rowena laid a hand on his arm to restrain him. His hands relaxed, but despite her wordless warning; he took a step forward and looked at Godric straight in the eye.

"Godric," hissed Salazar, "I am saying this again – for the final time! You are completely mistaken! Muggle-borns are not allies; they are our enemies, along with their Muggle parents! The Mudbloods -"

"I have seen _enough_ of your non-co-operation, Slytherin!" retorted Godric. His brown eyebrows were narrowed, and his eyes bore an indignant glint. The lines in Godric's forehead were clearly visible in the dim, eerie light of the few candles that floated above the four magicians.

"Your decisions leave me with one, and only one choice, Godric," said Salazar forcefully. "I cannot accept your reasoning, and therefore, I will _leave!"_ His voice had noticeably risen as he had spoken the last sentence.

"No!" gasped an utterly shocked female voice. It was Rowena. Her grey eyes were wet; tears of horror streamed down her pale yet elegant face. Helga clapped a hand to her mouth, equally stunned. Godric's expression had changed from anger to complete astonishment. Many leagues above the four of them, the dark clouds had parted to reveal the full moon in all its glory.

Salazar was taking deep breaths to calm down. He shot one last look at the three of them; his gaze resting on Rowena's tearful face a little longer. As he turned, his shining black cloak and velvety green robes made a distinct swishing sound.

Salazar's cloak was billowing behind him as he was walking at a brisk pace; his long dark hair and beard flying due to his pace. He was in a rage, for he had been overruled by three people, whom he had considered equals. Godric had made an unjust personal attack on him and the two witches had supported Gryffindor. And Rowena had been a part of the group as well … Salazar gave a small sigh, wishing deep within that at least Rowena would find it in her heart to support him.

His feet carried him to his chambers on their own accord, even as Salazar was lost in thought and wrath. He gathered his thoughts just in time to come to a halt in front of his office door, which was located a few floors below the Great Hall, and close to the common room of his pupils.

Salazar pointed his wand at the intricately carved, wooden door and it swung open, making no sound in the process. He lit a single candle, levitated it, stepped into the room and walked to a black trunk that was placed in a corner a little away from his prized desk. His footsteps were echoing in an ominous way, as if to emphasise the nature of his sinister plan.

He bent down and used a few complex charms to open the trunk. The flickering candlelight revealed a chicken's egg. There was a small black drawstring pouch in a corner of the trunk. The small bag was trembling vigorously, as though a sinister creature was trapped within. He took both the objects, stowed them in his robe pockets and walked out of the room; magically locking the door as he was leaving.

He knew there was only one way of purifying the school of Mudbloods. It was a measure he was hoping to avoid, but he knew that Godric would never agree to his demands. He also knew well that it would not be possible to complete his mission during his lifetime. He had informed his eldest son (he was indeed married to Rowena, but she had retained her maiden name and only the four founders and Salazar's heirs were aware of their union) about his intentions, in case Godric did not heed to his persuasions. Perhaps leaving the institution was a harsh measure, but it was inevitable, taking the circumstances into consideration.

After walking for many minutes, Salazar had reached a girls' bathroom on the first floor. In an unusual display of discourtesy, he did not bother to knock before opening, for no student had been present within the walls of Hogwarts castle at that time.

There was absolute darkness. Salazar illuminated the end of his wand with a non-verbal _Lumos _and walked towards a certain sink that had a tap, which was not functional. This tap had been marked in a rather subtle manner. He glanced at the mirror to make sure that he was not being watched, and focused his attention on a little scratch on the tap.

He willed himself to believe that the minute snake on the tap was real and hissed, "_Open."_

In an instant, the tap was beginning to emanate a brilliant, blinding white glow and was rotating rapidly. A moment later, the sink was also moving. It continued to shift until it went downwards out of Salazar's view, and left a vast, circular opening that was more than enough for a full-grown Basilisk to move in and out.

However, he was certainly not going to enter the Chamber of Secrets through the pipe. The means for his special entry was present in another pocket of his green robes. He groped for a small sphere that was a well-concealed Portkey.

Salazar's hand tightened around the ball. No sooner did he grasp it that he was lifted off his feet in an abrupt motion, only to land on them a few seconds later. As he had intended, he was standing in front of a stone wall decorated with long and intimidating serpents. The glittering emeralds within their eyes portrayed an illusion to the beholder; they looked alive.

"_Open," he_ again whispered.

The wall split open to reveal a large hall that was lined with serpent-entwined pillars. Slytherin looked at his own statue, which loomed over the Chamber in an august manner. The Chamber was located right underneath the expansive Hogwarts lake, but the water above had not affected the ceiling yet.

He placed the chicken's egg on the cool stone floor. He took out the black bag from another robe pocket and retrieved a struggling, slimy toad from within. With a mixture of disgust and trepidation, he placed the creature on top of the egg. Pointing his wand at the toad, he hexed it with a well-chosen Impediment Jinx to prevent its escape. Immediately, he performed a few other obscure spells required to hatch the Basilisk. The egg began to tremble violently, but the toad was still under the influence of the jinx.

The egg began to crack open rather slowly. White light emerged from the open cracks, even as a seemingly large, emerald green serpent poked its head out. In a matter of seconds, the whole snake had emerged from the egg. Salazar avoided the eyes of the deadly creature at his feet; it was slithering towards him; poised to strike. Just in time, he hissed at the baby Basilisk, "_Stop!_"

Salazar felt the creature stop in its tracks. It hissed, "_What do you want?_"

He ignored the snake temporarily and faced the giant replica of himself.

He hissed the password, _"Listen to the voice of your living self." _

The mouth of his statue opened slowly with a deafening grind to reveal a large, dark hole. A few squeaks were heard from within. They might have seemed suspicious to a stranger, but Salazar knew the reason: rats and mice meant for the Basilisk were lurking.

He pointed at the opening and whispered, _"Go there."_

The young snake slithered towards the statue and moved into the hollow place. The mouth of the august, looming statue closed back into place. Salazar sighed deeply.

There was nothing else he could do. Only one worthy heir of his could continue his work, perhaps after many generations. Despite this bitter fact, he could not help feeling a surge of pride.

Within the space of a few minutes, the wall with the emerald-eyed snakes was behind Salazar Slytherin. He grasped the Portkey, and it transported him back to the gloomy women's bathroom.

His delight at the preliminary success of his plan had not dimmed even when he had reached his quarters. However, as soon as he spotted his open, empty trunk, he felt a twinge of remorse. He had to leave the school that he loved. In silence, he stood in the middle of the stone room.

_It is inevitable, Salazar, _his conscience spoke. _If you want your goal to be achieved, you must leave Hogwarts. She is in other hands, some capable, some not so._

"Salazar?" asked a woman's hesitant voice from the doorway. The wizard spun around, startled, only to see Rowena.

"Come in, Rowena," said Salazar, with a nod.

Her footsteps echoed in the awkward silence as she walked closer to him. "Will you not reconsider your hasty decision, Salazar?" she questioned.

"Nay, Rowena," said Salazar. "It will lead to more conflicts between Godric and myself." His voice shook with anger as he spoke Gryffindor's name.

"You cannot deny the truth in Godric's words," Rowena spoke.

Salazar did not reply. Instead, he raised his wand, used the Summoning Charm on his many robes and cast spells on them, so that they could pack themselves into the trunk. He heard Rowena leave the doorway.

He murmured, "_Colloportus!"_ and the trunk slammed shut of its own accord. When he was sure that Rowena was nowhere nearby, he placed a Hover Charm on the trunk and moved out of the chamber. His wand was pointed at the floating trunk in front of him.

His thoughts were only of revenge as he was leaving the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It took him a long time to cross the gates and walk into the ancient village of Hogsmeade.

He looked at his beloved castle one last time; knowing that one day, he would get his vengeance.

The End

A/N: In case you were wondering why I haven't used the exact quote from the books for the password to open Slytherin's statue's mouth, it is for compliance with FFN's rule banning copying from previously published sources.


End file.
